The present invention refers to an orthopedic knee brace including a tubular member having a supporting core of foamed rubber material, which on both faces is laminated with a textile fabric, and is provided with an opening in the region intended to be located so as to at least cover the patella of the wearer.
Braces of this type are often used to prevent injuries of the knee joint and surrounding tissues as well as to promote the healing of damages in this region. Due to the special properties of the material used the protected region is stimulated by increased heat, promoting blood flow, which reduces the risk for injuries caused by cold stiffness and facilitates the healing of tissue injuries.
Many sports and occupational injuries will affect the knee joint, and will often appear as a stretching of joint and collateral tissues, which causes instability and pain when the knee is subjected to load. An instable knee will often encounter agravated damages, which means that a long rest is prescribed even for a slight injury. Tapes have been used to stabilize an injured knee. This method presupposes a high degree of orthopedic knowledge, and is therefore mostly used when preparing an elite sportsman for a contest. Knee corsages with articulated metal splints are also used, but those are rather clumsy, and are regarded as a hindrance during normal sport exercises or professional work.